Super Paul Gekko the Movie
Super Paul Gekko the Movie is the crossover web movie created by Paul Dy. The Movie is based on the crossover web series, Mega Man ZX Shippuden and is the sequel movie to Mega Man ZX Shippuden Rise of the Akame Empire. Detailed Plot In the Past, Akame, Kurome was among a group of children sold to the Empire who were forced to participate in a survival exam in a forest full of danger beasts. After the sisters survived by working together, they were drafted into different assassination divisions (because of their superiors reluctance to keep sisters in one group). In Fanon Anime, at one point, at the forest, the young Paul Gekko was starving to death after causing the danger beasts to become extinct. A young Kurome was able to feed Paul Gekko some meat of the Danger beasts in order for him to survive. In fit of meeting Kurome, Paul Gekko lost control of the meat it ate and the Divine Dragon inside of him transforming into an eight headed dragon to Kurome's surprise. Akame who saw Paul Gekko takes her away and Paul Gekko tries to be friends but Akame keeps Kurome away. Kurome was subjected to cruel treatment as well as forced to ingest experimental drugs, making her body more powerful. Dr. Stylish developed a poison that mimicked the effects of the disease Rubeola and made a deal with Kurome's superior to exchange for 10 male prisoners. Stylish's poison would be used on Kurome's groups first official mission. The Targeted city was poisoned with this fake Rubeola, forcing the Revolutionary spies to flee. Kurome's group was tasked to intercept these spies as they left the city. The group waited for their targets to arrive and finally spotted them, taking their doping pills to enhance their strength as they began their attack. The group initially had the advantage against the spies, but soon the tides began to turn, when Remus was wounded grievously and Wu Ming killed by manner of bisection. Heavily wounded and distraught by the death of their comrade, the group returned to base, where they were treated cruelly and locked up. The groups leader withheld their medication and told them to reflect on their failures in punishment. The leader then heads to the infirmary and inquires about the status of "number 32", a female doctor informs him that Remus is wounded so badly she will never be able to be an assassin again, he then enters the room where Remus attempts to apologize for her failure, but the leader injects her with a vial, euthanizing her. Super Paul Gekko the Movie Screenshot 3.png|Sadamitsu's unleashes her wrath on Koro saving Mine. Super Paul Gekko the Movie Screenshot 4.png|Seryu cries for Koro. Seryu's Death in Anime.png|Seryu lying dead with Koro after Sadamitsu's assault. When Paul Gekko's group are attacked by Seryu Ubiquitous and Koro in Ka Boa Bu, Paul Gekko is forced to battle the Jaegers while Sama Murakumo is separated from the group. In the nick of time Sheele succeeds in cutting off both of Seryu's arms, to discover that Seryu also had guns implanted into her arms. Sheele cuts off the guns as well. Mine is grabbed and her arm is broken by Hekatonkheires who had entered it's Berserker Mode. She is about to be crushed when Sheele jumps in and cuts it's arm, freeing Mine. Suddenly Sheele is shot in the back. The shot came from a gun that was implanted in Seryu's mouth. Sheele is then bitten by Hekatonkheires and decapitated from the waist. Mine cries out to Sheele, who uses Extacy's ability to radiate a bright light and tells Mine to escape but Mine sees Paul Gekko rushing to save Sheele. Sheele then reminisces about her time with Night Raid, and apologizes to Tatsumi that she won't be able to stay with him anymore despite their short time together. She is then fully devoured but halves of her corpses was saved by Paul Gekko. After repairing it, Paul Gekko consumed the Sheele's heart in order to gain his strength. In retaliation, Paul Gekko; enraged, unleashed his Divine Mode, ate both the suicide bomb, all her arenals and the gun inside Seryu's head, decapitated Hekatonkheires on the waist and sliced off it's head and completely destroyed Seryu's arsenals before draining her blood which causes Dr. Stylish to see Paul Gekko as the "Ultimate Experiment" and the Legendary Dragon Warrior after chasing and trapping his family and friends from the waist and let's Teigu the Imperial Pokemon crush Seryu's stomach and decapitated her on the waist to avenge Sheele and Saya appeared in an angry face that her sister may not be trusted to the Eggman Empire considering her a traitor but saw her sister dying. Seryu was sad why would her sister betray her. Paul Gekko buried Sheele's repaired lifeless body in the the Mountains of Ka Boa Bu, transforms into his Perfect Form and flies off to save the Dens Fleet. With Hekatonkheires dying with Seryu learning that Paul Gekko is the friend of her father, Kurome is shocked that Paul Gekko's transformation into a God makes Kurome a worthy opponent and rival as she races to sector beta. Wave notices Kurome's absence and tailed after his comrade only to find Paul Gekko and Kurome in the space battle as they are clashing that causing large portion the Egg Fleet to be demolished. Saya sees her sister died. Seryu speaks his last words on not hating his friend; Paul Gekko since he met him after killing Sheele and Saya screams in pain, crying out to her sister and eventually awakens her Rinne Sharingan. They temporarily make a truce, and work together to stop Eggman from using the Death Star. Sama thanks Bols and saw Paul Gekko battling the Death Star with the help of Kurome. As Bols' realized that one day he would have face retribution and is trying to fight off the poison to get back home but, dies. Sama cries for Bols but was comforted by Vent. After shutting down the reactor, Paul Gekko and Kurome resume their duel, only to be interrupted by Wave, who intervenes, stating he is Akame's opponent. He rushes at him, but is knocked away by Suzuka, who was watching the fight in order to make sure no one interfered. Wave argues with Suzuka that she is alive, stating that he does not want this fight to happen, and the latter agrees, but says that sometimes you must do things alone, or else you cannot be at peace. Kurome convinces Wave to stand aside, and hints she has some feelings for him. Paul and Kurome resume their fight once more, with Paul and Kurome ending up bumping their heads resulting a draw. Paul Gekko and Kurome attempted to use the drugs due to their rivalry, use every arsenal they have in order to continue their battle only to be stopped by Wave. He speaks about protecting Kurome and declares his love for her which causes her to be conflicted and so she still tries fighting until Wave snatches her weapon and shatters it stating the she needs closure. After being kissed by Wave, Kurome tearfully asks for him to take her away. Wave announces their defection from the Empire and the sisters make up with Akame telling Kurome to live a happy life. Paul Gekko and company bid farewell to Tatsumi and other members of Night Raid as they sailed back to Dens. Unknown to everyone, Dr. Eggman and his Empire is able to retreat back to Dens but still rule the Dyna Galaxy via Konohatropolis and Saya and Mine Enraged that Saya's "sister" is killed and decides to chase after the group. After arriving at Dens, Lubbock fights against Syura, who noticed Paul Gekko by flaunting off his Teigu's teleporting powers. Paul Gekko states that he is the Dragon Warrior and Syura states that Paul Gekko is a worthy opponent. The two clashed in other areas of the unnamed palace. Syura and Paul laughed at each other paralyzed by the newfound rivalry. Paul Gekko's group carries the unconscious Paul and Syura to the hospital. Later on, as Tatsumi is imprisoned, Budo reports what happened to Honest. Initially, he appears upset over Syura's "death" faking, but then seems indifferent to it. Esdeath enters, asking Budo to hand over the responsibility of Tatsumi to her. Esdeath later meets Tatsumi in his cell. Having learned of his true allegiance, she still expresses her desire for him. However, he rejects her, stating that he does not want to be with someone who spreads destruction. Shocked, Esdeath resolves to perform the upcoming execution herself. Later on at the public execution, The Emperor denounces Tatsumi's involvement in Night Raid, and says he is not to disturb the peace within the kingdom. Esdeath walks up to Tatsumi, thinking that if he is truly the man she knew, he will find a way to escape. She then proceeds to kill him, The crowd cheers for Paul Gekko as he appears fully recovered. General Budo steps in, and faces off against Paul Gekko while his group freed Tatsumi. Concurrently, Budo proves to be too strong for Leone to handle, and he easily overpowers her. He then proceeded to fight Paul Gekko but was severely defeated by him. Esdeath then freezes time in order to gain an upper hand in her battle against Susanoo. When she destroys his body and his core, Najenda uses Magatama Manifestation again, reviving Susanoo and taking a serious toll on herself. However, even with his increased strength, Susanoo still cannot match Esdeath's power, and instead sacrifices himself to buy time so that the rest of Night Raid can escape alive. Once they depart, Esdeath says Najenda's subordinates are too passionate, but then acknowledges Susanoo as a warrior. The two clash, and Esdeath ultimately defeats Susanoo. At Night Raid's hideout, the members questions of the Dragon Warrior. Najenda states that Makoto Murakumo returned as the Leader of the Revolutionary Army so that he could reclaim what his brother have stolen. Later, Tatsumi, holding one of Girouette's ribbons, thinks about his dream of being part of the family, and vows to obtain it for him. Trivia *The Fourth Web Movie is made possible by Sega, Capcom and Nintendo. *This Fourth Web Movie is loosely based on the Akame ga Kill Anime Series and inspired by Super Godzilla Video Game. Category:Movies Category:Fanon